


错误的目标（The Wrong House）

by LilacRain



Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, Bucky Barnes Master Tactician, Domestic Bliss, Kittens, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Puppies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 灵感来源汤不热点梗：Steve出任务去了，只有Bucky在家陪着Gee和Buchanan，而一个愚蠢的飞贼觉得这是个趁火打劫的好机会:D
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Gee & Buchanan by Brenda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569463
Kudos: 12





	错误的目标（The Wrong House）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690499) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> 第三人称视角  
> James·威胁大师·Barnes， Steve·you-know-nothing·Rogers

Joe的人生观大致如此：一般来说，人都是很他妈的无知的。无知，而且很他妈的愚蠢，Joe对这两点的利用或许让他成了一个坏人，但管它呢。如果人类这个种族只是过好自己的日子，给对自己该死地负起责任并停止期盼别人会关照好他们，好吧，那他就会失去工作了，那可太糟了。

但他对于亲爱的人们还是有信心的。

比如说住在他正望风的这栋房子里的天真的蠢货。一栋漂亮的小房子，在一个不错的街区里，透过拉开的窗帘，他曾经看见过客厅里那些精致的家具和那套迷人的家庭娱乐系统。从车库的门窗能看见两辆哈雷，其中一辆是经典款。这地方每个角落都是用钱堆出来的，但却没有一点安保系统——天哪，后窗就这么打开着，就像是在邀请别人来抢。要是 _不_ 去搜刮一番才是犯罪呢，就当是做慈善了。只是教教那些可怜人如何更好地照看自己的东西并从像他这样的人手里保护好它们。

“你知道，我知道去那里很诱人，但如果我是我，我 _绝对_ 不会这么做的。”

Joe从蹲伏中猛地弹起来，四处张望。今晚一轮新月在云层后时隐时现，因此他只能勉强辨认出那个悄悄从背后接近他的人的身形——个子很高，黑衣褐发，左手上有什么东西闪烁着银光。

“搞什么 _鬼，_ 老兄？”他恼怒地咆哮，想要掏出他的手电筒砸在这个贱人头上。他十岁起就没被人偷袭过了。这家伙到底是怎么在不被Joe听到的情况下靠得这么近的？

“听着，我知道你在想什么。”那个人说，完全无视了Joe的爆发。“你看见一个有着可爱玩意儿的甜蜜地方，这很诱人，没错，我不会责怪你这么想。我自己也会很想去洗劫那个地方的。但你会后悔的。”

“是吗？为什么？”Joe站直了抱起双臂。他没有那家伙块头大——他或许比他重十磅，高大约一英寸，但Joe知道自己看起来像是一个能在拳击场上挺过几轮的狠角色。他的样子可以让最勇敢的人后退。

然而，那个人看起来甚至没什么反应。他只是耸耸肩指了指那栋房子，而这时候Joe注意到那个银色的东西是这哥们儿的 _手_ 。哈。这倒新鲜。“好吧，我能告诉你一些这家的屋主的事，以及为什么试着偷他们的东西是个蠢主意，但在我看来，你不像是能轻易被说服的人。”

“这一点你他妈的很对。”

“所以，让我来告诉你这家人真正的恐怖。”那人开口，咧嘴一笑，白牙闪烁，满是傲慢，“那是一个绝对残酷的人，只是 _想想_ 你在打算的事就足以让他把你的生活变成人间炼狱。相信我，你不会想要惹上这家的。”

“你觉得我会害怕任何人吗？”Joe不屑地嗤声。他这辈子还没害怕过一场战斗，而他从不在踩点之后半途而废。

“不，但我现在向你保证，你要是胆敢踏上那块地皮，我就会让你被鲜血淋漓地活生生撕碎，绝不会阻止。并且，我还会帮着掩埋你的残骸， _深_ 到下世纪的考古学家都挖不出你。你明白我的意思吗？”

一部分的Joe觉得这男的只是虚张声势——他滔滔不绝的那些内容不可能是认真的。但Joe已经足够成熟到听从自己的直觉，而它告诉他这那男人现在绝对他妈的没在开玩笑。

男人再次笑起来，愉快地点了下头：“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”他说着漫步向那栋房子走去。

操。这家伙住在那里——他当然该死地住在那里。该死的他应该自己能想通的。而现在这家伙知道Joe的长相了。这意味着这周的侦查都白费了。操操 _操_ 。

但，没人会指责Joe做了回傻瓜，所以他只是最后渴望地看了一眼那栋房子。“计划流产，从头再来。”他自言自语，转身走向他的车。

*

当二十分钟后，Steve从他们最爱的披萨店拎着三个大盒子回来的时候，Bucky正在客厅的地上用Buchanan最喜欢的绳子玩具和他玩拔河，Gee在沙发后面窝成一个小球呼呼大睡。“嘿，伙计们，我错过什么了吗？”

Buchanan欢快地大叫一声，立刻扔下玩具小跑着冲向Steve，尾巴摇成一团旋风。Bucky抬头微笑着看他——笑意和缓温柔，欢迎着他的归来（Steve的最爱）——并站起来，向上伸了个懒腰，衬衫因此上移，堪堪露出他的肚子。连Gee都抬起头满是睡意地喵了一声，再重新埋头大睡。

甜蜜的家啊。Steve带着一种强烈而宠爱的保护欲想着。这就是他愿意用生命去换的东西。

Bucky接过盒子，倾身缠绵而温柔地亲吻他。“没什么我们处理不了的。”他说，而他说话的方式嘛…

没错，Steve知道这种语调。

“听起来有个故事。”他边说边弯下腰挠了挠Buchanan的耳根。

Bucky只是坏笑起来。“我吃完晚饭再告诉你。”

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> Joe·捡回小命而不自知


End file.
